The present invention relates to a tool for the fine machining of workpieces, including a cutter tip at the front end of the tool, which tip is adjustable to position its cutting edge.
Tools of this type are known. They have at least one cutter tip, which removes chips from the workpiece by a relative movement between the tool or the cutting edge of the cutter tip and the workpiece. The tool is usually rotated to machine a stationary workpiece. The at least one cutter tip can be displaced by means of a setting device. It has been found that, in the process, precise orientation of the cutter tip cannot be realized or can only be realized with considerable effort.
The object of the invention is to provide a tool which does not have this disadvantage.
To achieve this object, a tool is proposed which enables the cutting edge of its cutter tip to be shifted at least one of radially and axially with respect to the body of the tool by one or by two independent setting devices. This tool includes a setting device which comprises an adjusting element. The adjusting element extends over a region of a side face of the cutter tip and bears against the tip. Point-like contact between the setting device and the cutter tip is thus avoided. At the same time, because the adjusting element extends over a region of the side face of the cutter tip, exact positioning of the cutter tip is possible.
A preferred exemplary embodiment of the tool distinguished by the fact that the adjusting element has an adjusting surface which comprises two bearing surfaces arranged at a distance from one another. In other words, the adjusting surface has an interruption in order to realize two contact regions, arranged at a distance from one another, between the cutter tip and the adjusting element.
An especially preferred embodiment of the tool is distinguished by the fact that the setting device has two adjusting elements which act on different side faces of the cutter tip and thus permits different setting directions.